Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method capable of performing navigation via combination of walking and vehicle traveling using a wearable device and a vehicle capable of carrying out the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional navigation systems are divided into navigation systems for walking and navigation systems for vehicle traveling. Therefore, when a user attempts to travel a partial course to a specific destination using a vehicle and to travel the remaining course by walking, the user has to set the destination respectively in the above two types of navigation systems.
That is, a driver first has to get out of a vehicle and thereafter has to additionally set a walking destination, which causes difficulty in systematic management of a destination time. In addition, the propensity or desire of exercise and the body state of the driver are not completely taken into account in the setting of a walking destination.